Is This Love or is it Another Trick of Destiny?
by FeyCrow
Summary: Celina is a normal girl with a not so normal destiny will go on an adventure to find out lost truths, true love, friendship, enemies, and have the time of her life. Sorry I suck at summaries. Pairing is oc x so far undecided. Rating may change in future.
1. Moving to a New Town, Meeting Some Stran

**_Disclaimer:_ I do _NOT_ own Cirque du freak or any other thing I may refer to during the story. However I do own the characters Celina and her mother.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moving to a New Town, Meeting Some Strange People**

The rising sun, oh how I hated that sun, light streaking the skies in brilliantly bright colors of yellow, orange, and red. A peaceful morning with the echoing of bird calls and chirping of crickets as they drank up the morning dew. I wanted to stay in bed to keep the last day I'd get to stay in Borris. I didn't want to leave this quiet little town, to lose natures song, soon to be replaced by the smog and hustle bustle of people in the big city. I'd miss the peacefulness of the sound of the babbling brook, the slight breeze as it blew through the trees and the smell of flowers as they began to bloom unleashing unique scents that would send scenes to a wonderland. My friends I'd miss them the most, both the good and the bad times. The sounds of their laughter, the play fights, how we argued, and cried together.

"Celina, honey. Time to wake up" my mom said cheerfully from the other side of my bedroom door. I only groaned, burying my head in my pillow and rolling over into a ball under my red silk sheets. Mom opened my door, and skipped to my bed, she could be such a kid sometimes. "Come on, hun. It'll be an adventure." She giggled in a sing song voice and gently placing hand on my shoulder. Rolling over to face her and sticking my head from under the sheets and came face to face with a petit women with sea foam green eyes and out of control red hair. The wild look suited her, she was fairly wild and yet so at peace.

"Mom, I don't want to go" I sighed covering my head in the sheets.

"Hun, I know it's sad to leave your friends, but you can always call or email them" she smiled reassuringly "I know it can be scary too, it's an unfamiliar place, half way around the world."

"Mom I'd hardly call any place here in Ireland half way around the world from New York city." I sighed as I sat up, and then turned in shock when my mom burst into tears from laughing. "What?" I cried defensively.

"Your…HAIR!..It's like a JUNGLE!" she breathed between fits of laughter.

"OK! TIME TO GO!" I yelled, as she ran out giggling. My mom then stuck her head in for one final taunting laugh when I threw a pillow that just barely missed her and hit the door frame instead of her face. She just looked at me in reproach for a second then laughed and ran to the kitchen to make breakfast. I could smell the French toast cooking when I had finally went to the bathroom to take a shower and man it smelled so good. Being a French toast junky I guess you could say I was addicted to it. After getting dressed I ran down stairs as fast as my legs could take me, without tripping, and sat down happily. I couldn't remember the rest of the day, sad huh, my last day to share with all of them and I couldn't even remember it. They say time flies when you're having fun well time certainly did fly though I wish for once it went a bit slower.

It was that day, that horrible last day of living with the people I grew up with and moving away from everything I knew. As our stuff was being sent to our new house in New York City. It was about an eight hour flight, the longest trip I've ever taken though I never really left Borris. I couldn't fall asleep on the plane; I'm not to fond of heights, and I was to nervous about the new place to be able to anyway not to mention I already really missed everyone. 'Like _mom said though I can still call, email, and so on to keep in contact so I guess I'm not really losing contact'_. the thought really put me at ease, knowing that they will always be there really as long as were alive nothing can stop us from seeing each other. Mom seemed to sleep peacefully though; I had to admit I was jealous of that though.

Nine grueling hours later we were almost at the new place where all our boxes would be stacked inside.

"Isn't it great hun, WE'RE HERE" mom cheered happily. The smile one her face I could not help but smile and laugh her smile and cheerfulness could be annoying at times but it was also infectious. "I'm gonna run up and start putting the beds together, so we can go to bed. You must be tuckered out" mom smiled running up stairs to go get my bed put together. I looked at my clock to see it was twelve midnight but that was in Ireland in New York it would be about seven p.m. I guess.

"Mom, I'm just going to adventurer around for about an hour" I called up to her and left a note just in case she didn't hear me. I needed to try and get myself on New York time so I'd stay up at least another hour to get a bit of a head start on that. Walking around I saw many people still walking the busy streets, all different sizes and attitudes. _'Well here goes a new life'_ I thought sighing. Walking around was fairly exciting I guess seeing everything new to me, when I saw an old abandoned building, it looked rustic maybe an old theater. You know the saying curiosity killed the cat; well sometimes I wish I would listen to my mom and not enter buildings like this form curiosity.

Finding myself now dangling from the side of a stare case from the step breaking. Screaming seemed irrational at the moment when I knew no one would be near by to help me,….or so I though anyway. As I was about to scream for help when a tall man pulled my up, it was too hard to really see his features in the dark but he was TALL and strong.

"Um hiya" I said nervously when he sat me down on firm ground. He only scrutinized me briefly before handing me some sort of ticket. "Um, why did you give me a piece of paper" I said looking at him strangely.

"A ticket to the cirque, miss Celina" gapping at his face I was about ready to bolt when he started talking again "You can pay me later, the show is here in two days at midnight" he said mysteriously as he vanished, leaving Celina to stand there alone.

"Great, now how am I supposed to get out of here" she moaned looking around _'how did that guy know my name, would I even be able to go? Or should I even go?'_ She thought briefly as she walked looking around for an exit.

Mr. Tall had walked back to his van when he saw Mr. Tiny "I did as you asked." He said monotone. Mr. Tiny merely smirked. As Mr. Tiny wobbled out smirking Mr. Tall sat there looking at the ground _'why can I not see that child, like she's not in the future or even existed in the first place'_ He thought. The thought worried him that someone could have such a presence. _'she has to be important in some way or Desmond Tiny would not bother with the child'_ His thoughts spiraled as he sat in quiet.

Mr. Tiny walked around when he saw Celina wandering around and smirked once again _'she will help bring much pain and havoc'_ he laughed malevolently. "Child do you wish to be shown the way out" he said hiding his cackle

Looking up to see a small man that once again it was too dark to make out any other features, but I didn't trust the tone of his voice. "Thank you" I smiled happily wanting to get out of the building, it had been more then an hour that was for sure and if mom was awake she would murder me. I reluctantly fallowed the man out, so to find my home quickly.

"My name is Mr. Tiny remember it, young Celina" and then as I turned around to thank him for getting me out of there and glare at him for ordering me around, he was no where to be found _'strange'_. My thoughts were haywire as I made my way home and entered the house; luckily I could here my moms light snoring. Heading to my room I collapsed on my bed to await another day.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story so far and thanks for reading. Also sorry for any oocness. Also I need a little help with who Celina may end up, I have a few candidates but I'm not quiet sure yet. **


	2. The Cirque

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cirque Du Freak or any of the character in the book. I Do own Celina and her mother. **

**Note: For this chapter to introduce the cirque and some of the many characters I used lines and things from the first book, just saying so you not like that looks SO familiar. Some things like speeches done for the cirque are word for word and then some scrambled and shortened. Further in the story I will not be using them again when the cirque performs. (not sure if I need to or not but I feel like I should write that note)**

**Chapter 2: The Cirque **

More annoying then awaking to the sun glaring you in the face has got to be the sound of my mom squealing in my ear first thing in the morning.

"This looks _SOOOO_ cool" she giggled happily twirling in my room.

"_HOW_ do you always have so much energy in the morning" I groaned covering my ears.

"This cirque du freak thing looks AWSOME" She giggled. She always did have a habit of being a snooper. "How'd ya get these" she smiled happily fidgeting on my bed side

"Some tall guy gave them to me" I groaned sitting up. Her eyes just kept lighting up more.

"was he handsome" she cooed. Only she would be more interested in how hot the guy was then by the fact some stranger had given her tickets to see a show.

"I don't know it was dark" I sighed in defeat.

"We are so going" she giggled running around "one ticket for little Celina and one for big momma" she yelled happily when she was out of my room. It took me a few minuets before I started falling on the floor laughing, big momma? She had to be joking around like usual, for she was far from big. I briefly wondered why I didn't notice the second ticket but it was a passing thought. After eating breakfast we went and started unpacking. The next day was tediously the same thing eating and unpacking with mom running around like a chicken with her head cut off. Strange thing is with all her running about she never did fall but I somehow managed to trip, stub my toes, and cut myself with a knife when I tried to peel and apple. We decided to watch t.v. that we got set up yesterday. To rest so we would not fall asleep during the show. Mom would shut up about it. She liked seeing things that she'd never seen before; though the idea of seeing a bunch of people made fun of made my blood boil I doubt my mom would stand bye if she knew that part. She was fairly unaware of the world around her or so she seemed to be most the time. If she saw something like what most freak shows I heard of were like she'd be out there with an anything she could carry to bust them all lose but then after words ask to have tea with them.

Ding, ding, ding the clock had struck eleven and mom had gotten up to get properly dressed "I doubt they'll care how you dress mom" I laughed when she came out in jeans and a black tank top. _'what was wrong with the sweat pants' _I briefly wondered.

"you go get dressed to, it would be rude to go in your sweat pants" she scolded

"but I'm so comfy like this" I groaned playfully but scampered upstairs to put on some cargo shorts and a tank top that had a jeweled black widow on it. "I'm ready" I smiled when I was at the stairs. Mom pulled me out of the house and started walking I just starred at her amused when she finally stopped and slowly turned around to stare at me innocently

"Where was it at again" she said in a sweet voice. I could only laugh

"like ten minuets past our house in the opposite direction" I laughed as she grabbed my arm and once again took off.

Finally reaching the old abandoned house my mom skipped happily to it not letting go of my hand. Greeted by the tall man from before he smiled, I could now see what he looked at from the slight light in the room for the performance. He had huge bony hands, eyes black as coal, and some missing teeth though what was left were also black , I briefly wondered if he ever brushed them, and his tongue was a strange shade of yellow, and he. Seemed taller then when I first ran into him. It was then that I realized how much light being in the room does strange 

things to how something or in this case someone looks. As we found our seats in the crowd of people and sat I looked around restlessly as my mom starred ahead in pure excitement, as the show started. We were in the first row, not sure if I was worried about that or not though. The excitement was getting fairly loud when trumpets started to play causing everyone to start shutting up. As the trumpets played over time they grew louder and louder and as they got louder it got darker and darker in the theater this lasted till the theater was pitch black and we couldn't see the hands in front of our faces. I rather enjoyed the darkness for some reason it calmed me but my mother on the other hand, was shivering. She had a phobia of the dark I never did know why, I suppose it was an irrational fear of hers. Green lights then flashed on and the trumpets stopped playing. Two little guys in blue hoods came waddling out pulling a sort of cage that was covered by a huge bearskin rug. As they reached the middle of the stage they dropped the ropes disappearing back behind the stage, the trumpets played three short notes quickly and the bearskin flew off revealing wolf man in the cage. He was shaking bars and roaring as the crowd screamed in fear, mom was the loudest though, but that could be that she was simply closer to me then everyone else. As I watched him in the cage I couldn't help but feel a bit sad for him being locked up in there but he was terrifying so I assume it wouldn't be safe to let him go either way. His eyes were yellow but the red of his teeth is what made my stomach churn the color that reminded me so much of blood; that was my phobia. His only garments were a small piece of cloth and the fur that covered his entire body. Mr. Tall then walked onto the stage close but not to close to the cage, wolfman still shaking and roaring aloud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the cirque du freak, home of the worlds most remarkable human beings." His low croaky voice echoing through the seats. "We are an ancient circus, and have toured for five hundred years, bringing the grotesque to generation after generation. Our line up has changed many times, but never our aim, which is to astound and terrify you! We present acts both frightening and bizarre, acts you can find nowhere else in the world." He then went on both explaining and warning "I'm sure there are people who came tonight thinking this is a joke. Maybe they thought our freaks would be people in masks, or harmless misfits. _This is not so!_ Every act is real. Each performer tonight _is_ real. Each performer is unique. And none are harmless." His speech ended as he walked off stage leaving many silent in awe, fear, excitement, and a few unreadable expression, I myself didn't know what to feel at this moment. Then two ladies walked up in shiny suits and unlocked the cage. My mom buried her head in her hands still trying to peak through, my expression was very shocked.

_Wouldn't a being like that be too dangerous to let out_ I though in panic. One of the ladies then hypnotized the wolfman with her fingers, _now if only I knew that trick to shut my annoying teachers up_ I thought happily .

"You must be _very_ quiet" one said in what sounded like a foreign accent. "He won't be able to hurt you as long as we control him but a loud sound would wake him up and then he would be deadly!" she finished. They then lead him through the theater, he walked with a stoop, fingers lying around his knees. The whole time they kept warning people to be quiet as the walked by letting people pet his fur carefully, but never leaving his side. I did NOT pet him though neither did my mom, we liked keeping our hands. As they put the wolf man back in the cage and wheeled him out the next performer stepped up to the stage. This next one was a fairly…… large man. He then introduced himself.

"Hello I am Rhamus Twobellies, and I really have two bellies! I was born with them the same way some animals are. The doctors were stunned and said I was a freak. That's why I joined and am in this show tonight." The two ladies then came back on stage bringing two carts of food with them then leaving once more. A clock was then lowered down when he said "how long do you think it will take to eat all of this" the answers varied considerably the answers where all between thirty minuets to and hour. _Everyone_ was shocked _senseless_ when the clock revealed a tome of only four minuets and fifty-six seconds. That's _NUTS_! He then joked saying he could have used more dessert and everyone laughed and clapped in amazement. He then gave off a warning not to copy his next stunt and with good reason, the man started eating a glass statue for heaven's sake. He had what I would call a gut of steel. Well either way somehow after putting several things, that I know for a fact should NOT be put in a stomach, into his mouth and jiggling his stomach a bit he pulled out a chain with some of what he ate tied into it. A few small blue hooded people came out selling some stuff but didn't speak I tried to say thank you when my mother decided to bye like two of everything but they ignored me and went on about there business. Mr. Tall then 

came out telling us to not spend all our money right now and that there would be more novelties later, a bit late though. Luckily for mom she still had money for later, she was such a pack rat. Later on many others entered and did there show. A pretty lady named Truska came out which turned out to be the bearded lady, much to the surprise of everyone in the audience. Also a man called Carmac limbs, Alexander ribs, and Hans hands. There was supposed to be two more acts. Mr. Tall then walked back on stage

"Ladies and Gentlemen once again we ask that you remain calm and silent for out next act. It is a unique and perplexing one. It can also be dangerous so I ask you make no noise and do not clap until you are told it's safe." As he started walking of stage he shouted softly the name of the next freak to come on stage. "Mr. Crepsley, Master Shan and Madam Octa!" As the lights dimmed a creepy looking man walked onto the stage with a grim but slightly good looking kid. My attention was automatically on now. My mother seemed bored by this one though, she was so weird. The man was tall and thin with pale skin and a bit of contrasting orange hair tat was on the top of his head. A large scar ran down his cheek. The boy on the other hand, was skinny and didn't look like he was yet to grow into his full potential maybe a few inches taller then me. He was paler the Mr. Crepsley though, that was for sure, his dark hair was falling in his eyes a bit, his face looked grim. He then started talking about not all tarantulas being poisonous but that some are deadly.

"Though the tarantulas that can kill are rare I have one such spider." He then had the who must've been mast shan to open the spider door. The spider did many tricks as Master shan played a flute. I really wanted to know his first name though he seemed a bit young to be called master. The green and purple spider did a web over Mr. Crepsely's mouth and my stomach churned once more, I liked spiders but not enough to let them do that, though he seemed to enjoy the taste. That was his last trick when Mr. Tall came back on as they left announcing the end of the show. As we all walked tawords the exit a giant snake came out of what seemed like nowhere hissing and flicking it's forked tongue, beautiful and deadly were the words that came to mind upon the site. Everyone started screaming and running in panic, complete chaos, or at least till a thin boy came out with yellow green hair and very thin. He then charmed the snake wrapping her long body around his after slithering up to her on his belly.

"AND THAT LADIES ND GENTLEMEN IS THE REAL END OF THE SHOW!" Mr. Tall yelled from the stage as the snake-boy moved to the side to let people through. I over heard some people saying they wanted autographs but there was no place to meet the performers when I looked around to find my mom she was next to Mr. Tall smiling like always saying something when he nodded. We were the only ones left in the room.

" Hey mom, you shouldn't leave me like that" I said walking up to her. She simply smiled

"Celina were joining the cirque" she squealed. The only thing running through my head at that moment was, what in the world was this crazy lady thinking and when did she decide this. Mr. Tall stood there analyzing my facial expression silently as my mom spun squealing happily as I stood I shock. We had JUST moved here, and were already going to do it again. I then did something that I thought only happened in old bad movies, I fainted. As my world went black I don't really remember hitting the ground but I do remember a few worried words.

"Hon! ARE YOU OK?!" was the last words I remembered and the feeling of someone's warm chest holding me from falling.

* * *

**I really hope your liking the story so far. I also ask if you guys could review for I have no other means of telling if you like the story or not. I'd like to know what I'm doing right and wring in your opinion so I can work harder to becoming a better writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My head spun as I awoke half praying it was all a dream and not quiet sure what the other half of me was feeling. I looked away to find my room a few boxes unpacked a quiet a few not, but some were just plain gone period.

"Mom?!" I shouted getting up and walking out of my bed room hair a mess and wrinkled pj's. Looking around I could find nothing but a few boxes. Why are some of our boxes gone, you would think we would have more clutter if they were unpacked I thought warily when I looked outside to see my mother selling the couch. "What does she think she's doing NOW" I sighed exasperatedly as I ran to my room to get dressed and brush my hair to see what she was doing. "Mom what are you……..was that your bed?" She just turned smiling at me happily

"I can't WAIT till it's all gone hurry and pack the few things you need like diary or something" she smiled "yes dear remember, were joining the cirque and travel the world" she giggled

"Please tell me your just messing with my head, PLEASE" When she shook her head no selling off our china I knew it was definitely not a joke she really planned on us joining the cirque.

"It's going to be SO much fun" her voice echoed as I walked in side to get the stuff she wasn't aloud to sell. I never really saw her as the camp outside type which is what we would most likely be doing. All I really grabbed was a bag to put in a few extra pairs of underwear and clothes in, I didn't have a diary more likely that would make mom want to snoop. I didn't want to go to the cirque but that's mainly because we just got here, but on the bright side I hadn't yet really met anyone to get close to.

By the end of the day mother had sold everything thanks to her sell everything for ridiculously low prices' idea. Apparently they were in town for one more day and by the time we got there they would be ready to leave. I wondered if I might end up with my head bit off by wolf man or do something to make them all dislike me, guess I'm pretty paranoid. Upon arrival they were about ready to head out. Everything looked packed but they wanted to eat before leaving. I spotted the snake boy and the one called master shan, eating sausages with truska the bearded lady when mom went to walk up to Mr. Tall and start talking I guess to find out where we would sleep. Looking around nervously I just stood there, I never was very good at meeting new people. Truska had looked up smiling in my direction and waving saying something in a language I did not understand. This caused the others around the fire to look up and see what was up. They all seemed very friendly, well except for wolf man. The one called Mr. Crepsley then walked up to my mother and Mr. Tall and started to talk when my mother started waving me over smiling like an idiot. I walked over looking down not sure of what to feel at the moment. "Hon, this is Mr. Crepsley" she giggled

"I know I was at the show, remember." I said insulted. I was the one with the good memory out of the two of us; sometimes I think I'm the only competent one between the two of us. "Hello, Mr. Crepsley" I smiled politely not wanting to be rude.

"Well he so kindly said he would show you around and introduce you to the others while I have a talk with Mr. Tall" She smiled "You can do the same for me later" Starring wide eyed at her as she skipped away like a five year old pepped up on sugar. Mr. Crepsley watched somewhat amused but only showed it in his eyes as he grunted walking off waving for me to fallow. Running after him I finally caught up right before he was at the fire and tripped coming to a stop falling right on master shan.

"Well it seems you just met Darren" Mr. Crepsley smirked; he had a very strange sense of humor. "My name is larten by the way but since I'm your elder you may keep calling me Mr. Crepsley"

"What can't call you pop pop" I smiled jokingly shrugging absebtly; Darren looked VERY shocked when I said that as did the snake boy.

"I'm Evra Von" The snake boy piped up smiling friendly, which in turn made me smile that is until he stuck his tongue up his nose that mad me laugh and be completely grossed out. The little bit we had left in the town was the most fun I'd had since I got there but it was time to move on, guess they moved at night to make sure it was harder to get spotted by the cops. It's been a few days since my mother and I arrived and I was slowly figuring out how to do the chores I was assigned which I was mainly with Evra and Darren. Mother ran around helping with cooking and laundry. I stayed fairly quietly since arriving, guess this was my way of rebelling. Mom wasn't too happy but didn't let it ruin her mood. Darren and Evra did not seem to mind that I was quiet but I could tell they wondered why. After finishing our chores we went to the kitchen to see if any odd jobs needed to be done and the sight was something none of us expected. My mother and a dirty green haired guy and a purple hair were kissing. My mouth opened in shock as the others did too, though mine then turned to disbelief; mom did not know that man as far as I have been aware so why. It was disturbing seeing this, the man never seemed to take a bath.

"uuum mom?" I said awkwardly standing there, Darren and Evra either just as or even more awkward then me, if that were possible. My mom turned around to face us a goofy expression on her face

"I'm sorry he said a few cute things and I couldn't help my self. This fine young man is Vancha March" she giggled. Vancha just stood there with a smirk and shrugged.

"What so your going into the prostitution business now" I glared at her. I knew it sounded mean but she was irritating me lately. I always got along with her usually but ever since we moved she's been grating on my nerves and my anger fuse is definitely at it's lowest. She looked at me not knowing what to say. As she stood speechless Darren was the one to speak up, anyone else near us didn't speak and stayed out of the little quarrel that was about to take place.

"Celina..." was all Darren got out before I darted off. I like seeing mom happy don't get me wrong, but I'm tired of it. She never seems to take into account the feelings of those around herm not even her own daughter. I'm sure she doesn't do it on purpose but is naturally unaware of the emotions and needs of the people around her.

I ran through the forest letting my hair fly back as I ran, I don't know why I was so upset about seeing her with Vancha. Maybe it was because change never seemed to bother her that she could so easily leave things behind like they never meant a thing. Maybe it was because I just didn't like change, I didn't like leaving things behind it all meant too much. Maybe it was the feeling that she seemed to be moving along while my life was at a standstill, and not willing to move forward? So many things I couldn't pin point one; it could be all the possibilities. After a while I had stopped by a small creak that making familiar sounds that made memories flow from back home. I felt like crying, was I being too emotional? Possibly, I had been known to over react but was I over reacting now? I heard a few voices calling for me, it sounded like Darren and Mr. Crepsley, no mom? That thought wasn't very settling. Turning around to see only those two and no her was worse though. Sure I liked them, they were good guys but, well I shouldn't have expected anything better.

**

* * *

Sorry to anyone who reads this and may like it, I have major writer's block for this story already. Well anyway thanks for reading please R&R.**


End file.
